


Milky Way

by NanaLatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mark is whipped, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaLatte/pseuds/NanaLatte
Summary: Mark thinks Donghyuck outshines even the brightest of stars





	Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> I deadass wrote this at 2am while throwing up
> 
> Enjoy

“Do you think the moon ever gets lonely?”

Mark turned his head in the direction of Donghyucks soft voice, watching as the younger boy worried his bottom lip in between his teeth thoughtfully.

The two boys were currently lying side by side on the roof of their dorm building, staring up at the night sky in comfortable silence as the city around them slept peacefully.

“I don't know, do you think the moon even has feelings?” Mark responded, eyes shining affectionately as Donghyuck laughed brightly.

“Maybe,” Donghyuck pondered, “who's to say the sun doesn't have feelings either?”

Donghyuck turned his head so that he was now facing Mark, silently staring into the older boys eyes as if he were searching for the answers to the galaxy.

“I think the sun would be more lonely that the moon,” Mark offered thoughtfully, voice coming out soft and low as he moved closer to Donghyuck’s smaller frame.

Donghyuck smiled softly and Marks hand twitched, yearning to just reach out and touch the beautiful man lying in front of him. 

“You've always told me that I'm the sun and that you're my moon, does that mean we're lonely too?” Donghyuck inquired. Mark felt his heart pang at the forlorn expression that washed over Donghyucks face.

In an attempt to make the younger boy smile, Mark tentatively slipped his hand into Donghyucks, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding when Donghyuck didn't pull away.

“I hope you're not lonely,” Mark said, squeezing Donghyucks hand a little tighter, “I never want you to feel alone.”

Donghyuck smiled at Mark gratefully, and the Canadian swore he'd never seen something so utterly soft and beautiful in his whole life. 

Mark concluded that nothing in this universe could be as soft and beautiful as Lee Donghyuck. 

Squeezing Mark's hand back, Donghyuck shifted so that they were pressed even closer together. Mark could feel the younger boy’s breath fanning across his face, and he hoped that it was too dark for Donghyuck to notice his embarrassingly red cheeks.

“As long as you're here I'm never lonely,” Donghyuck whispered, eyes flitting down to Mark's lips and then back up again. Mark felt his breath catch in his throat as Donghyucks eyes twinkled along with the stars in the night sky.

Before he knew what he was doing, Mark leaned in closer to Donghyuck, pausing briefly just incase the younger wanted to pull away. When Donghyuck didn't show any signs of moving, Mark continued to move closer until his lips were just barely brushing across Donghyuck's own.

It was Donghyuck who closed the miniscule gap between them, pressing his soft lips against Mark's chapped ones. The kiss was brief and only lasted a second or two, but Mark swore it was the best second or two of his life. 

“Wow..” Mark breathed wistfully once they parted, causing Donghyuck to laugh loudly into the night air.

“Only Mark Lee would kiss the prettiest boy in all of Seoul and have nothing to say afterwards but wow,” Donghyuck joked while Mark untangled their hands just so he could smack the younger across the chest.

“Keep that up and I'll never do it again,” Mark threatened, trying his best to sound serious and intimidating. It obviously didn't work as Donghyuck snorted loudly, taking Mark's hand back in his own.

“Nah,” Donghyuck stated, “now that you've kissed me once you'll never be able to stop.” It was Marks turn to snort, but before he could come up with a witty response, Donghyuck was joining their mouths together once again.

Mark felt his eyes slip shut as he hummed contentedly against Donghyucks mouth, bringing his free hand up to card through the soft strands of Donghyucks hair. Donghyuck just pressed closer to Mark until there wasn't a single part of their bodies that weren't touching.

Pulling away breathlessly, Donghyuck flashed Mark a blinding smile before turning to the sky once more. Mark's eyes glistened as he watched Donghyuck, wondering how on earth someone could be so fucking perfect.

“I don't think the sun _or_ the moon are lonely actually,” Donghyuck concluded suddenly, his melodious voice traveling through the vast darkness and straight to Mark's heart.

“Why not?” Mark hummed, fiddling with Donghyuks slender fingers absentmindedly. 

“Because,” Donghyuck breathed out, turning to look Mark in the eyes, “even though the sun and the moon never see each other, they still spend everyday chasing after one another for eternity. It's kind of romantic don't you think?”

Mark rested his palm against Donghyucks cheek tenderly, stroking his thumb along the tanned skin. “No matter what happens, they’ll always have each other,” Mark murmured, getting lost in the depths of Donghyucks eyes as he spoke. 

Donghyuck hummed as he nuzzled into the warmth of Mark’s palm. “We’ll always have each other,” Donghyuck whispered, barely audible as his eyes slipped shut.

Mark just smiled to himself as he drapped his arm across Donghyucks torso, cuddling up to the younger under the pale moonlight.

Lee Donghyuck was the sun.

Mark Lee was the moon.

Together they were hopelessly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @liontheerin 
> 
> Please talk to me about MarkHyuk, I'm desperate


End file.
